This invention relates to a baby chair of the type which can be suspended from an edge of a table without necessity for supporting legs.
Various designs of baby chairs of this type have previously been proposed and a search has revealed the following patents which show various arrangements: U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,658,120 (Hoffman), 4,586,746 (Day), 4,312,535 (Smith) and 4,506,928 (Marion).
However none of these devices has been entirely satisfactory partly in view of the fact that they are relatively complicated in their construction and secondly in view of the inability of the device to simply but firmly latch onto table surfaces of different thicknesses and constructions.
One of the advantages of a device of this general type is that it is simple in construction, lightweight and of a relatively small dimensions. It will be appreciated therefore that a device of this type is often transported from place to place and must be attached to different table surfaces.